The Lucky Ones
by DomiHearts1497
Summary: Read as tributes face different deaths... follow their last thoughts, dreams, and moments in the unforgiving Hunger Games. Rated T for violence and brutal deaths. Drabble series.
1. Iridescent Stone

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, just the characters ;)**

Hello! I'm DomiHearts, and this is my second story. I had this idea to write about random tributes and their different deaths. Each chapter will feature a different tribute and death. I will not always update this story, because I'm also working on a SYOT which is my first priority.

**Iridescent Stone- District 1 Female Tribute of the 1****st**** Annual Hunger Games**

Lost. Hungry. Alone. Not a very good combination, it eats you up. Swallowing you whole until you can't breathe. Gasping, just to take another stolen breath in an unforgiving world. That's how I feel. Trapped. Helpless. Alone… I am Iridescent Stone. 18 years old. District 1 citizen. Female tribute in the first ever Hunger Games.

My alliance left me, not even with one measly item, or more importantly food for that matter. Left with nothing. My throat begging for liquid and food to stop my aching stomach. I've been without this for almost a week now, my time slowly ticking away… I know that I can't survive without water for very long now, just a bit more… I'm almost there. My family said I could never win, but I've proven them wrong so far. I've made it to the final 8, watched others like me die, their crimson blood staining the Arena, their killers. I don't want to die. I just wanted to live and find love, get married, and die of old age, but I'm here now and this is what I must now face. Just another bump in the road… well, not quite. Winning means luxuries and fame, losing means certain death.

Limping through these woods leaves me with a burning sensation deep in my ever slimming and bruising body. Will I ever find water? Food? Shelter? A way to win…?

BOOM

I turn around to the sound of another cannon, another life carried away, ready to be taken by the Capitol. Running, sprinting across trees, jumping over branches, I have to find a way to stay away from the killer, ready to strike again. My breath quickens, my adrenaline races, my heart pounds in my ears as I run. My long brown hair sticks to my damp face. The adrenaline soon fades and I'm left panting, leaning against a large boulder. Head bowed, I'm ready to accept my fate when I spot the sun's first rays. Reds, oranges, yellows, pinks, and purples fill the sky as I've made it through another day. Off in the distance, the most beautiful sight I've seen in awhile, even more beautiful than the Capitol city itself.

A pond.

The water glowing crystal blue, its ripples ever enticing me to drink from it. My knees begin to wobble as I dash to this heavenly place. I fall to my knees, kissing the beautiful soil beneath me. Thank you. I cup my hands, shaking in anticipation, as I bring the cool liquid to my desert dry lips. It runs through my fingers like silk and I save just enough to let it fall over my face. I shovel in as much as my stomach can take, savoring every bead of this precious water. It's too late when I realize the silver taste begin to fill my mouth, blood slowly trickling down the corners of my lips. The water stabs my gums, I fall over and feel my body begin to convulse, my eyes as blue as the water start to roll back into my skull.

I am Iridescent Stone. 18 years old. The first ever female tribute for District 1…

BOOM


	2. Liam Marino

Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games

Thanks go out to my two followers CrazyFanGirlxoxo and Esther the Victim who also favorited and reviewed!

**Liam Marino- District 4 Male Tribute of the 21st Annual Hunger Games**

I am Liam Marino. 17 years old. District 4 Male Tribute of the 21st Annual Hunger Games.

Things aren't always as they seem here in the merciless Arena. Mutts, Arena traps, and most importantly the others all can lead to your demise. Without moment's hesitation, quick as a match, silent as a fox, no one is safe.

I walk around with Oceana, my district partner, as we search for the rest of our Career pack. After a volcanic eruption we were all separated and lost Sapphire from District 1. We suffered some burns and, well, we're fine… for now. Oceana has been mending to a rather large burn on my left calf I was inflicted on from saving her, she cries constantly and holds onto me at night wishing it would be over. I try to comfort her the best I can, to make her see the light, but the truth is there isn't any in the Hunger Games. It'll swallow you whole, drown you in its misery, and the one that lives is spit out, carrying its horrors with them, for the rest of their lives. I do regret now volunteering. The ultimate price to pay for luxury and fame, to kill to be loved, it's sickening. I didn't realize this before, but now that I'm here, I have no choice but try to hold on, for dear life, to the remaining amount of humanity I do have. To not let the Capitol turn me into a chess piece in their political game of control.

"Hey Liam, you have something in your hair…"

Oceana reaches out and tentatively with her bruised hands and reaches for my dark brown hair, grabbing a small twig. She smiles and blushes as she throws it aside and lies down next to me. My sea green eyes stare into hers as we lie under the hidden brush, trying to rest awhile before setting out again. Her bronze hair is tangled and matted with dirt and blue eyes so full of life in the interviews, now dull and vacant.

"Oceana, do you want to go home?"

"Of course, I have to. But I'm not going to ditch you … later on yes, I don't want things to be awkward as the final tributes are left you know?"

"Yeah…"

We get up again and venture on, watching as the clouds give way and reveal the artificial sun shine too brightly over us remaining survivors. Oceana and I finally find the beach, its sand digs into my toes and the ocean breeze hits my face. So much like home. Oceana grabs my hand and drags me with her into the waves. The salty water cleanses our dirtied bodies and drains our worries away. It leaves a rather burning sting on my burn, it in a way, lets me know that I'm alive. I rest my back on the gentle waves as my mind wanders.

"Liam! I don't have a good feeling about staying much longer…"

"Why not? Just relax. It so much like home…"

"I know, it's just that I have this weird feeli-"

She doesn't have time to finish her sentence as I feel the water drop in temperature and suddenly turn a dark purple. The waves still as two large fins poke from the water and green neon eels begin to circle around me.

Crap.

The shark bites down on my calf making me howl in pain as the other rips my arm off completely, leaving shreds of flesh dangling from its empty socket. The eels embrace me and their combined electric shock sends my heartbeat soaring.

"LIAM!"

I am Liam Marino. 17 years old. District 4 Tribute of the 21st Annual Hunger Games…

BOOM

**ATTENTION TO THOSE WHO LIKE TO SUBMIT TO SYOTs:** Esther the Victim has an SYOT, the 1st Victor and has spots available so please go submit

**ATTENTION TO THOSE READING MY SYOT, HAUNTED:** I hope to have the 1st Training Day up sometime this week.

Don't forget to leave a review on the way out ;)


	3. Calico Breene

**Calico Breene- District 8 Male Tribute of the 55****th**** Annual Hunger Games**

A big thanks out to Esther the Victor who reviewed! Thanks also go out to finewithnotbeingateennot and PinkBubblesGem4444 who favorite, and PinkBubblesGem4444 who also followed! They get virtual cookies! (:::) (:::) (:::)

Note: Flashbacks are italicized.

**Disclaimer: Don't own the Hunger Games **

I am Calico Breene. 13 years old. District 8 Male Tribute in the 55th Annual Hunger Games.

The Arena is much different from past ones. The wintery landscape makes my blood run cold, sending shivers down my starved body. Small, yet dangerous snowflakes surround me as I trudge my way through thick snow. I must find warmth fast, something to eat. At least I would have something to drink, the frozen water matted down all around me, at miles end. This wouldn't be enough. Too much snow will surely make me sick and eventually kill me. I must go on… for her…

_Justice Building Goodbyes_

"_Cali-co. Why are you leaving me," my sister asks, holding onto my arm. Her eyes water and pupils dilate as I turn away grimacing._

"_I have to sis, I have no choice."_

"_But Calico, I love you."_

"_I love you too." I cannot look at her. It'll only hurt me more._

"_Calico, please don't leave me. Please-" my sister pleads. She shakes her head and turns away. "You can't leave me, not like Mommy and Daddy." Her voice cracks mentioning our long forgotten parents. She gasps out, and screams. Her small body embraces me and shakes uncontrollably. _

"_Quinne. Listen to me," I choke out, holding onto the last bit of self-control I have left. Her head snaps upward and I'm greeted by her big brown eyes, red and puffy, with a million teardrops falling from them. "I'm going to try my very best to get home to you. I'll do everything in my power. And if I don-"_

"_Don't say that! You have too," Quinne screams out. Her teeth clench and eyes sink to the ground._

"_It's not that easy! You're not the one being forced to kill other kids," my body goes rigid and my eyes go wide. I clamp my hand over my mouth. _

"_What? I- You- Don't die…" _

_The peacekeeper dashes in, he grabs my sister who now thrashes and screams under his grasp. She calls out to me, to stop them, but I can't move. My limbs no longer respond and my mouth dry._

"_I love you Calic-"_

_The last words I ever heard from my sister._

Here I am. In the Hunger Games. Alone. My district partner, Theline, was killed in the bloodbath and I barely made it out alive. I start my journey now, to get home to my sister. Ha. They said I'd never get home, I'd die before I could reach 14. But I'll show them, I'll show everybody what I'm capable of. I'm not just another District 8 tribute. I'll fight to get home, even if it means being a slave to the Capitol for the rest of my life. To live past this would be a blessing and a curse.

I begin my body begin to slow, my heartbeat pounds in my ears. My body begins to shake rhythmically as I struggle to find my pace again. This snow… it looks so soft… like a pillow… maybe if I… If I just… lay down… I'll feel better. I fall back, letting bits of snow bury me and let my mind wander. My heart beat slowly dims and my eyes droop, black dots cloud my vision as I tuck myself in winter's embrace.

I am Calico Breene. 13 years old. District 8 Male Tribute of the 55th Annual Hunger Games…

BOOM

**To those reading Haunted- Grrr! I'm about halfway done with the first training day, im so sorry it's taken me this long to type it out. Summer's almost here so I'll have more time to write. **


	4. Laurel Janelise

**Laurel Janelise- District 7 Female Tribute of the 51****st**** Annual Hunger Games**

Thanks to katnisspeetaforever12 and Esther the Victor for reviewing!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

Cold. So cold. Cold to take your life. To freeze your soul and carry it to the motherland. To let you bask in the eternal darkness and suffer. Suffer till no end. I am Laurel Janelise. 15 years old. District 7 Tribute of the 51st Annual Hunger Games.

Nighttime has fallen over the Arena, the first night here. Above the trees are tiny specks of silver that 23 children will reach, hang on with all their might as they watch the rest of us suffer. Fight for life in this unforgiving Arena. To say that the Arena is terrifying is an understatement. It's haunting; the dead roam with their cold and damaged bodies and whisper to us, their hopes and failures rising in their throats. The dead's lips turn my skin to ice as I rummage through my limp sack, searching for warmth. A water bottle, dried fruit, and tears of hopelessness litter the frozen ground. No hope. How could a tribute survive on this? I need a sleeping bag, matches, and will power to get me through tonight. Could I actually win? To kill other innocent children like me? To live to see another day? No, I couldn't. I couldn't bear to live a day were I killed someone, to live under the Capitol's flickering flame, no matter the warmth and wealth it would give me. When the time comes, I will sacrifice myself. I know that living the rest of my days that I, Laurel Acacia Janelise, couldn't sleep at night or forget the dead's haunting eyes. Their mouths curl in disgust and revenge. Their essences would reek of death and hurt, their eyes dark with bloodlust. Every time I would close my eyes the dead's sick and distorted faces would grin back at me, waiting for me to join them in the eternal darkness. But for now, I must live what very little life I have left…

BOOM

My body snaps toward the direction of the cannon and my body soars. The adrenaline runs rampant in my veins as I grab my backpack with what very little supplies lay within. I run, my legs and brain no longer in sync. My body's functions are chaotic, internal instinct kicking in. My legs carry me far, I bump into too many tree limbs to count and my face is now covered in deep slashes. The blood trickles down my face and the cold bitter air kisses my wounds, making my face sting. I fight through bitter tears as I finally reach the Cornucopia. I find a small tent and lie in its embrace. Strange, the Careers would be here, wouldn't they? I adjust myself to where I'm somewhat sitting up and see a large fire. It crackles and burns wood and ever entices me to join it. Like a moth to a flame I am finding myself slowly dragging myself to this wondrous sight. My lips quiver and cheeks flush pink as the warmth and I are finally reunited. The moonlight shines a brilliant blue over the abandoned field and just I and the fire are left to make amends. Suddenly I hear the soft hum of cackles in the distance, my body perks up above the wisps and watch in horror as the Career pack makes their way to the Cornucopia, satisfied with the latest death. I hear them, the dead calling to me. They speak in hushed voices, saying 'Join us Laurel.' Their hushed and undistinguishable voices turn demonic and high. I cover my ears to drown out their screams, but it doesn't help. The Careers have now spotted me and are sprinting, weapons in hand and eyes dark with evil. This is it, Laurel. This is your end. I turn to the loud crackling flames, my eyes widen and lips turn up in a demonic grin. Yes, what better way to go then take your own life? To be responsible for my own demise would be much less painful then to go by another's hand. On impulse I leap into the flames, the flames scorch and burn my tanned skin, howling in protest. I squirm and convulse under its grip, my black hair scorches and fills my nostrils. My green eyes roll into the back of my head. My mouth clenches and screams in terror as a bright light flashes before my eyes. The darkness descends and I can't see, just hear the Careers yell in protest as they fight to have been the cause of my demise.

I am Laurel Janelise. 15 years old. District 7 Tribute of the 51st Annual Hunger Games. The girl on fire…

BOOM

**A/N: I thought, hmm what if there was a girl on fire before Katniss, and well this is the result. All reviews are read and very much appreciated **


	5. Merit Phoenix

Thanks to Xenon1311 for following! Also thanks to katnisspeetaforever12 , Mollydolly1996, and Esther the Victor for reviewing! And again thanks to Mollydolly1996 for favoriting! Virtual Cookies! (:::) (:::) (:::) (:::)

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Merit Phoenix- District 10 Male Tribute of the 72****nd**** Annual Hunger Games**

The sky is painted a brilliant gold; the sun is about to set and its sits just beyond the equator of the Earth. They shoot beams of color, majestic purples, radiant blues, serene pinks, subtle oranges, and soft reds. The rays' accent the sky which is a gleaming gold, in which it will fade and turn dark… soon after… the evil will roam. I am Merit Phoenix. 18 years old. District 10 Tribute of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games.

I stand just on the outskirts of the Arena, taking in the beauty of life before it will be taken from me. Never could I have imagined being here, along twenty- three others and fight to get out alive. To stand before my district and forced to kill to get back, damaged and a killer. Sometimes it just feels like I'm in a dream, like I'm floating. Just watching as some other kid takes my place instead and fights for a fate being tested, but I always wake up to the sound of screams and blasted cannons that never stop. They seem endless even though twenty- three will sound in a weeks' time. The dead's cries and screams never go away though, every time I close my eyes I am greeted by blood red images and in full color are the tributes, fear clouded in their eyes and voices deranged as they live their final moments. Life had always been good to me, family, friends, good health, and well off compared to most in District 10. Things took a downward spiral once reaping day came however. Not that everything went downhill that day, it was just a matter of time before the bounty of fruit rots…

_Justice Building- Reaping Day _

_I sit and wait as friends and family come to say goodbye, their voices hoarse and grief stricken. The tears shed in that room will never amount to the tears of blood shed every year in the Arena. The fears and worries for me would never compare to what the twenty-four tributes feel as their lives are cut short. I am one of the lucky ones, to have so much love and support from loved ones while others fall ill to corruption and mother nature. _

_I place my elbows on my knees and hunch over as my parents leave, my mother's voice wicked and high with worry. I feel the tears begin to sting the corners of my eyes, pleading to escape and expose the weakness inside. I sniff and quickly rub my eyes, never exposing the things that could break anyone's persona. The door creaks softly and slowly opens to a beautiful brunette with dazzling hazel eyes that match my own. Her eyelids brim with tears as she runs into my arms and sobs, her voice that chimes like bells now shatters and breaks like glass. I hold her within my hard earned working frame, muscles from ranch work on the family farm and cuts that bleed with never ending suffering from all. She sobs and holds a hand over her stomach. My eyes widen as I gently push her away to see her fingertips drawing small circles over her flat abdomen._

"_I was going to tell you after the reaping," she chokes. She sighs and lifts her head to mine. Her eyes strain and fall to the wooden floor. "I'm pregnant…"_

_My breath hitches and my heart stops as I look down to her stomach again. Her abdomen would soon swell and burst with new life. Baby full of innocence lost to the damaged and corrupted Capitol we live within now. I caress her cheek and nudge her chin so she can meet my eyes. "It was just that one time…"_

"_That's all it takes Merit." She sits at the wooden chair not far from me and rests her hands on her cheek, leaning all her weight on the table top. "What would you like to name him or her, just in ca-"_

"_I will get home to you, Leila. I'll get home to you and our baby." _

_She shakes her head and buries her hands in her face. "Anything could happen," she whispers looking back up again to the ticking clock. "Just please… what names…"_

"_For a girl Juliet, and for a boy… Levi." She nods and smiles, my heart bursts with joy as she laughs, her sadness gone for now. "What's so funny?"_

"_I was thinking of those names too…" I take my hand in hers and face her towards me and kiss her. She soon begins to kiss back; the kiss is beautiful, yet tragic. As I kiss her I begin to feel tiny droplets fall onto my cheek and fall further and further down until it hits the wood that lies under our feet. I kiss her until I can't breathe, until it feels like my lungs will burst and implode. I come up for air and I smile as she does too. Our noses touch and we both smile as she traces her fingertips over my chest._

"_I love you Merit."_

"_I love you too." I bring my head to her stomach. "And you too." She giggles as I kiss her stomach and slowly inch myself up to meet her eyes. A peacekeeper barges in and grabs her, the love of my life and picks her up over his shoulder. She screams for me, but I know there would be no use. Instead I mouth 'I love you'. The door slams and once again I am alone to wallow in pity and worry of the life at stake. Mine…_

I sigh looking off as the final ray of light shines brightest for a second and quickly dissipates. The sky slowly dims with darkness with tiny specks of silver light, our hope. I begin to turn back when an arrow shoots through the air and lodges itself within my chest. I fall to my knees, wheezing as the arrow soaks in my blood. I bring a trembling hand to my chest and carefully touch the sleek black arrow, it's end pointed and hard as diamond. I look off into the brush to see a crouched figure, bronze hair flowling with the chilling air. Her eyes open, a icy blue and darken as she whips up another aiming straight at my heart. I inhale sharply and think of my unborn child, living the rest of their life without a father. She releases the arrow and it pierces my heart. I grasp my chest and feel warm sticky liquid soak through my fingers and collapse to the ground. The last thing I see are the gleaming silver stars that float among the sea of darkness, they swirl and collide, forever in the darkness…

I am Merit Phoenix. 18 years old. District 10 tribute of the 72nd Annual Hunger Games…

BOOM

**A/N: I know its been like a month since the last chapter ._. yep. I hope to update this about once a week, maybe two. Just depends. Feel free to favorite, follow, etc. on the way out, I love getting emails and such for this story :)**

**Love Always, Domi**


End file.
